


I am going to enjoy you

by Creberrime



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fanart, For maya, M/M, Prince Damianos & Slave Laurent (Captive Prince), Role Reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creberrime/pseuds/Creberrime
Summary: He knows they are near the ocean; close enough to smell salt in the air. It is following the break of a wave when Damianos says, “remove your silks for me.”-Fanart inspired bygot no soul to sell
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	I am going to enjoy you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekingdomonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/gifts).



> This art is for my love Maya who wrote the amazing fic [got no soul to sell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383222). I wanted for us to collab so bad and now it's happening and I'M NOT WORTHY.  
> I'll probly come back to fix the picture ten more times because I'll hate it tomorrow but you won't even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://arsmara.tumblr.com) or come to see more lamen art on my [art blog](https://liebremaga.tumblr.com)


End file.
